Every Beautiful Inch
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Kurt's feeling insecure about his body, but Blaine loves it all, and has to show him just how perfect he is. Klaine fluff to the extreme. Bring a toothbrush. One-shot, complete.


A/N- Okay, this sort of totally happened to me. I had a choir festival and when I got home, the only thing I wanted to do was sleep for a million years. I took a 7 hour nap. Yes yes. And I regret nothing. I also own nothing. Spoilers up to 'Special Education', I guess. Set in sort of the same universe as my other oneshots, established Klaine fluffy lemony goodness galore. And I know in 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Kurt said he didn't board at Dalton, but for story purposes, he does.

3rd Person POV

"Where do you want me to put him?"

"The bed."

"That one?"

"No, mine. Over there."

"Why your bed? What are you guys going to do?"

"Shut it, Wes."

"Don't forget to use protection."

"I said shut up."

"I'm carrying the sleeping dead weight of your boyfriend, Blaine. I can make snarky jokes if I want to."

"I knew I should have asked David to help. You're useless."

"I resent that."

"Just put Kurt on the bed."

"Here?"

"Yes."

It was 6:30 after the Warblers had won Sectionals. Apparently Kurt Hummel was a sleeping, dead weight after a 2 hour bus drive, and one that did not wake up, no matter how much he was jostled. One that Wes did not appreciate carrying half of, the other half of which was carried by Blaine. He heaved a sigh of relief when they finally dumped him carefully on top of the bed. "God, that kid is a heavy sleeper."

"Thanks for helping me." Blaine shifted onto his other foot. "He has a single room and I don't know where his room is yet..."

"How the hell don't you know?" Wes asked. "I knew where David's room was from the very day he started boarding. And we aren't dating."

"You and David are unhealthily attached to each other. And I've seen you do things with your gavel that make me question who you are anymore."

"It was for a dare!" Wes cried throwing his hands up in the air. "It was a one time thing."

"Shh... you'll wake Kurt."

"Yeah, right. He didn't wake up on the bus when we hit that pothole the size of Kansas. And since you don't appreciate me, I'll give you two lovebirds some alone time."

"He's asleep. I'm not going to date rape my boyfriend, Wesley." Blaine glared at his best friend.

"I didn't say that!" Wes protested.

"You thought it. I could hear your thoughts."

"I'm leaving now."

Blaine was left alone with a sleeping, despondent boyfriend. He sighed, knowing Kurt would kill him if he let him wrinkle the blazer and blouse he'd just ironed that morning. This was going to be hard. He pulled up the snoozing boy and pushed the blazer off his shoulders. "_Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Blaine. Do not think about how soft and supple Kurt's skin is, or how he will look shirtless. Bad thoughts, Blaine. Bad. Think about grass growing, or Justin Beiber, or having sex with a girl." __He tried not to let his hands linger on the soft skin of Kurt's chest, his shoulders, or his hips._

_Okay, the last one was hard. Because Kurt had really beautiful hips. Somehow, Blaine managed to get Kurt down into his boxers and a thin white undershirt all by himself. Tucking the covers carefully around the countertenor, Blaine kissed his forehead softly. "Sweet dreams, baby." He whispered. After changing into a pair of pyjamas, Blaine climbed in next to Kurt, snuggling the unconscious boy gently. This was honestly the farthest they'd ever gone, but Blaine wanted to treasure every second of it. He loved the feel of his boyfriend's flush, warm body slumbering against his chest. And if a little drool got on Blaine's 'Warbler's,' t-shirt, so be it. He would live._

_He also really liked being the big spoon. Because having the most beautiful boy in the world in his arms, all Blaine could think was '__Mine.'_

Kurt's POV

I awoke for what had to be the best nap ever in the best way possible; being cuddled. By Blaine. In his bed.

Of course, it took me a hot second to figure out where the hell I was, causing momentary internal panic, but once I realized I was safe, (and really warm), my body relaxed. We had never done this before, but I was ridiculously happy that we were now. I was lying on my side, arms instinctively gripping Blaine's waist, and his wrapped around my upper chest. I pulled him closer, reveling in the delicious warmth that accompanied him. The movement must have awoken Blaine, who yawned strangely but adorably, adding an "Om nom nom," at the end. I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. His eyes slowly fluttered open, deep pools of rich hazel.

"Hey," I murmured, nuzzling his neck softly.

"Hey," he whispered back. I kissed him again, this time on the lips, and almost melted from the pure sweetness that accompanied it.

Until I realized I was close to naked. Startled, I broke away. "What the hell, Blaine?" I whispered/shouted.

"What?"

"Like you don't know..." I hissed, rolling away from him. My immediate reaction was to get out of bed and take a shower. I just felt so... dirty. And I would have, if Blaine hadn't caught my wrist and pulled me back. "What did I do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"You violated me." I whimpered, pulling a sheet around my body to protect it from the scrutiny of his eyes. My skin was pale and gross, almost pasty looking. And it had all been revealed to him, every scar, faded bruise, and blemish. I wasn't good enough to be with him. "I'm disgusting, and you saw all of it."

I heard a half sigh, half gasp from behind me. He knew it was true, now he was going to kick me out. "Kurt." I didn't look up, staring at the Golden Snitch pattern sheets. "Kurt, look at me." I glanced up at his deep hazel, preparing for the worst, and being pleasantly surprised when Blaine kissed me full on the mouth, cupping my face gently and pulling me closer. When he pulled away, he didn't let go of my cheek.

"Why the hell would you say anything like that? You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the fortune to meet, inside and out. I love you. I love every beautiful inch of you, and I am so sorry if you feel like I violated you in any way. I just didn't want you to get upset about your clothes wrinkling, and that sound really stupid now that I think about it. I'm going to stop talking now..." His voice trailed off. "I'm an idiot. I know you hate me so much right now."

"I don't hate you, Blaine. I could never hate you. I just... you disrespected my privacy. And that hurts more that you would think it does." I sighed. "I'm a disgusting person. You shouldn't have to look at that."

"Do you need me to show how beautiful you are? Because I will." Blaine moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso and pulling me gently backwards onto my back. The blanket slipped off of me, and I made a move to grab it, but Blaine simply grabbed my hands, pinning me. He kissed me, long and sweet, until we both ran out of breath. His lips ran across my cheek, breathing softly, and nibbling on my earlobe. "I will worship every inch of you until you see how perfect you are." He whispered. "Like your ears... or your deliciously soft, high cheekbones... your cute little button nose..." His lips drifted over each body part he named, kissing it. "Your soft, luscious, pink lips that I could just suck on all day. You smile without teeth, and it is the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He kissed me again, swiftly and leaving me breathless once more. I shivered as Blaine laid fluttering kisses on my eyelids. "Don't even get me started on your goddamn eyes. I can never tell what gorgeous color they'll turn next. They can be gray as a thunderstorm, blue as the sky, green as the springtime grass, or any mixture of those. You have the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. They're so expressive, always changing color, always telling me exactly how you feel. When I look into your eyes, I feel like I can see your whole soul, and I just get sucked in and... God, Kurt. I fucking love your eyes." Tears of pure love began to roll out of said eyes, and Blaine mistook them for something else. "Oh no, baby, did I say something wrong? I'm so-"

"No." I cut him off firmly. "You said everything right, Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I'm not done yet. I just finished with your lovely face." His lips continued their journey down my neck, biting and sucking and generally driving me insane. I let out a combination of a moan and a squeak when Blaine started sucking on my minuscule Adam's apple. His mouth began in on my shoulder, and I knew he was going to leave marks. At this point, I didn't care. I just didn't want him to stop making me feel beautiful.

**A/N2- Review would put a super duper smile on my face and help me learn stuff **


End file.
